Are You Shinigami?
by Ariyoshi Mayu
Summary: Apakah kau nyata? Atau hanya ilusi semata? Apa kita saling mengenal? Kenapa aku seperti orang bingung ketika melihat mu? Banyak perasaan dan pertanyaan yang muncul dihati ku. Kau sangat misterius kawan/warning OOC dsb/DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Are you Shinigami?**

**Author :** Mayu Arihyoshi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Humor (sedikit, tapi di chapter ini ga ada humornya sama sekali. hehe)

**Pairing :** baca sendiri deh ^^)v

**Warning **: gaje, abal, OOC, mungkin typo (readers yang menilai deh^^), dll. Hinata point of view di chapter ini (tapi sebagian aja deh #peace ^^v).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLEASE ENJOY IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah kau nyata? Atau hanya ilusi semata? Apa kita saling mengenal? Kenapa aku seperti orang bingung ketika melihat mu? Banyak perasaan dan pertanyaan yang muncul dihati ku. Kau sangat misterius kawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

.'putih, terang' itulah yang terlihat oleh mata lavender ku saat ini. Dimana ini? Disini terang sekali. Apa aku sudah mati? Sepertinya tadi aku baru saja memejamkan mata. Lalu ini di—apa itu itu, bayangan hitam disana.

"si-siapa disana?" Tanya ku pada orang itu. Hitam? 'apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa?' pikir ku

"…" tidak ada sahutan disana. Dan perlahan-lahan bayangan itu mendekat. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Dan, wajahnya—tampan., apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa, jantung ku bedegup kencang. Siapa dia? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?

Tapi perlahan-lahan ia menghilang. Lalu… semua menjadi gelap dan bayingan hitam itu muncul lagi. Hanya saja ia seperti setan dan— "kyaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

"hah, hah, hah. Apa tadi? Mimpi yang mengerikan" gumamku pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali mimpi itu muncul, sungguh mimpi yang aneh. Tapi kali ini, lebih mengerikan. Oh kami, apa itu? Siapa pemuda itu?

"NEE-CHAN~! AYO BANGUN! SARAPAN!" teriak adikku—Hanabi dari luar kamarku.

"iyaaa! Nee-chan sudah bangun kok Hana-chan" sahut ku setengah teriak.

"baiklah," katanya lagi dan perlahan kudengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh.

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Konoha Internasional High School, pagi ini ramai seperti biasa. Ya ini hari senin, pasti lah ramai. Karena hari ini anak-anak pergi sekolah dan mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk liburannya.

Sama seperti gadis indigo yang sedang berjalan sendiri sambil menunduk menuju kelasnya. Ia masih memikirkan mimpi semalam. Berbagai pertanyaan pun berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

BRUK!

"ma-maaf" kata gadis itu sambil mencoba berdiri.

"hn, tidak apa-apa" jawab orang yang Hinata—gadis tadi—tabrak. Lalu Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak itu.

'dia? Apakah itu 'dia'?' Hinata membatin. Ya, pemuda itu mirip dengan pemuda yang sering hadir di mimpinya itu. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat satu, dan wajahnya sudah agak berkerut, 'mungkin karena banyak pikiran' pikir Hinata. 'lagi pula wajahnya lebih, ramah' tambah batin Hinata lagi.

Karena sedang asik dengan fantasinya, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu merasa aneh diperhatikan seperti itu.

"ehm, ada masalah?" Tanya orang itu pelan-pelan.

"ah! Tidak ada, maaf sen-pai?" jawab Hinata agak bertanya ragu, Karena Hinata sepertinya takut salah menyebut orang itu "senpai".

"Hn, baiklah. Lain kali hati-hati, Hyuuga Hinata" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

'ia tahu nama ku?' pikir Hinata.' Sebenarnya siapa dia?' pikir Hinata lagi.

"ah, maaf, aku tahu namamu karena melihat kartu pelajarmu tadi" tambahnya seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

'aku pikir…' batin Hinata sweatdrop. " ehm, baik senpai," jawab Hinata.

"Ah, aku masih ada rapat OSIS, aku duluan Hyuuga, Jaa~" katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata.

"baik" jawab Hinata seadanya. Sekarang ia sendiri lagi. Kini ia melamun lagi karena apa yang ia alami tadi, ia merasa seperti, déjà vu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Author said:** gyaaaaa! Apa ini? gaje, aneh, ancur, abstrak, pendek, dll. Gomen, mungkin Karen udah setahun Hyo gak pernah nulis fanfic lagi. jadi, Hyo sangat mengharapkan REVIEW yang positif dan sangat membangfun dari para senpai. **Review Please**~ *puppy eyes no jutsu* ( *_*)

Arigatou Gozaimasu~~ ^^

**Sign: **Mayu Arihyoshi (^_^)


End file.
